Life's new turn, The prophecy of Eight
by MythicalWitch223
Summary: With the war of Kronos comes upon them, a new latern, Haiks Ladens comes and saves the day, allowing the Demigods of camp half to save themselves and then the force of Gaia comes upon them. Will the 8 children of the prophecy be able to save mankind? New characters added!


**Well this is the first time I'm writing a story so any help? Any comments will be welcomed!**

Percy

Finally Annabeth was found, Atlas was supporting the weight of the sky in vain and the Pegasus was waiting to take us to the council of the gods. I was still shocked by Zoë's bravery, she knew she had to die yet she had volunteered. She was my hero.

I thought about this while flying till Blackjack snickered: "Yo boss! Who's Zoë? She's not you're um…. Close friend is she?"Oops! I forgot, reading thought was a Poseidon and horses thing. I immediately changed my thought s and thought hard about Blue Cake. : "Boss I really like your idea of cake for her birthday": said Blackjack: "Blackjack!" I scolded! : "She's my friend okay! Like Thalia, Annabeth and Bianca": "Ooh! Bianca, I thought, why did she have to die? What was I gonna tell Nico! Oh man, Nico! I was planning a good conversation for Nico!" The trip to the palace was going to be long while thinking!

xxxxxxxx

I was still deep in my thoughts when Blackjack exclaimed: Boss can't go any further! Look! There Zeus palace! I won't be going near though. The place gives me the shivers!: Blackjack tipped on the ground while the other pegasi galloped towards us with Thalia and Annabeth on their backs. The pegasi left leaving me, Annabeth and Thalia alone for a few moments.

I plucked up my courage and went in palace with Thalia and Annabeth tailing behind me. The instant I entered the palace I felt like I would burst open with the 12 major Olympian gods and their powers in one room. There was a large U shaped table in the middle of the with 12 different looking thrones for each god/goddess. In the middle of the U sat Zeus. On his right sat Hera smiling at us like an innocent angel. The person, sorry god on the left side was Poseidon in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt. Next to dad sat Hephaestus, deeply scarred and then came Hermes who winked at me. Dionysus was playing with his thumbs; Apollo was listening to songs on an Ipod. Ares was well making a your dead sign at me. I gulped. But before I could reply, Artemis spoke out: Welcome Heroes! To the council of the Gods! As Artemis greeted us, I finally notice the female gods next to Hera. First sat an old looking woman, Demeter, The goddess of Harvest who sat on a throne of fruits. Next sat the Beautiful grey-eyed Athena, looking solemn and sat last but not least the seriously beautiful Aphrodite smiling at me so intensively that I blushed.

But then what Artemis was saying took my attention: Today…..Heroes, you have shown so much bravery today: Then she turned to Zeus: Lord Zeus, my brother Apollo and me shall hunt the deadly monster and try by all means to banish it: said Artemis in an approving way. : Sure Sis! I'll do it! : Replied Apollo, though I was sure he wasn't paying attention. And then what I was waiting for Ares to do what I expected. He said pointing at me and Thalia: Now these two! They are dangerous! The great prophecy might refer to them and we don't want that do we!: And then that happened which I had not expected! Athena said: Well! I think that as much as big headed Ares is, he is right about these two, and I also don't favor the friendship of them with my daughter: Ares looked a bit surprised by what Athena said and he also started: Yes and ….HEY!: but Zeus said in a somber tone: As much as you gods are in favor of this but I am not! AND! I will not see my daughter be destroyed!:: Nor Will I! : Boomed Poseidon. : Ah! Yes I see you and Uncle are proud of your children: said Athena: Yes! I am also proud of my daughter though I still do not approve the friendship of these …kids with my daughter!:. I felt as though Athena was trying not to call us monsters. : I feel a proper plan should be made: Pointed out Hermes. : As I may also tell: said Artemis: Lady Athena will also keep checking on the titans, their plans and everything. I also feel happy that Dionysus here is also participating in the safety measures as he is keeping watch on the monsters and THEIR plans…..: Zeus raised his hand to stop her , then said : All in favor of killing them…: but was stopped by Apollo who just noticed what was happening.: I have a plan: he said,: and some one who could terribly help me in this: , though he didn't look but I felt stiff sadness in his voice when he said the last few words. : I am not worthy to tell you the plan but, I have someone who is. She may be forgotten or maybe thought dead. And I think a perfect haiku is coming up! Listen!

Family so nice

My daughter is so brave

She is so awesome:

Then Apollo got up from his throne, turned into human size, gave a sign to wait and walked out of the palace room. I caught the faces of Annabeth and Thalia. They both had sadness on their faces. What had Apollo said, whatever he meant , they knew and understood something about it and I felt it wasn't nice but before I could ask them that what's the problem?, Apollo came in but not alone, this time he was with a beautiful girl. The girl had straight yellowish blonde hair which was tied into a pony tail. She had light brown eyes and looked like 14 years old. She wore jeans and a simple pink shirt with a simple black design on the top. She first observed the whole room, the mortals and immortals in it but her eyes just stuck over Annabeth and Thalia. Her expression was unreadable. At last Apollo said: This is Haiks, Haiks Laden, My daughter, the daughter of Apollo!:.

Haiks stepped towards Thalia and Annabeth. The next thing I knew the 3 girls were having a reunion. By the sight of them, I thought this Haiks was some long lost friend of theirs. Apollo coughed and the girls broke apart. Then Apollo said,: Haiks, would you please explain the plan to everyone: Haiks took a deep breath and started :

"The Brave dies at a sacrifice though

Dieing by a betraying foe, the curse works through

The enemy dies steadily

The Olympians saved by a friend and foe

This is the prophecy related to the curse, I have been given, the curse of Kronos which he gave to Zeus. In this curse, Kronos said that the most powerful demigod grandchild of Zeus may die at the hand of a worker and by this killing the worker too. But Kronos did not know that the curse may weaken him so much that even alive, he may never come back to power. The curse is upon me and Luke Castellan. As I have to die and I will die at Luke's hand and also killing him too. He will before getting killed, come here for forgiveness and you may question him for Kronos' plans and everything. This will happen at the day of the upcoming Summer Solstice BUT before the council of the gods. Hopefully Luke will come at my mothers house, because of the curse. We'll fight there and I'd die and he'd come here. That's that and no harm done." "NO!" cried Annabeth, " Haiks! You cant just….kill yourself!" Haiks looked at Annabeth , " Annabeth, if I die every mortal, immortal would be safe. If I stay alive, every one is finished!" Zeus looked solemn, " Yes yes and I feel happy with this plan, but before Apollo takes all of you to camp Half-Blood, I would like to speak with Thalia." Thalia looked surprised but moved forward and then Artemis spoke, " Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, would become a huntress!" Thalia looked shocked but considered for a moment and then replied, " Yes! I will! I pledge that I will turn my back on the company of men and stay immortal forever and fight with Lady Artemis." Then Zeus said, " Well! Chit chats over!" the next thing I know, me, Annabeth and Haiks boarded Apollo's sun chariot. But one thing strucked me as I climbed over, What was I gonna tell Nico!

**Pretty long for a first chapter but I feel it's okay!**


End file.
